Impérios Mortos
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Todo Império em algum momento deve cair. Máfia. [SakuraXSasukeXNarutoxHinata]


**N/A: Máfia, planos e alguns assassinatos. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Ao Leste**

* * *

 **Hinata - 2012 - Verão**

Era apenas um quadro com uma bela mulher mostrando a vagina. Aquela abertura de carne rosada para quem quisesse ver.

"O corpo feminino ainda é tratado como souvenir? " Uma voz interna lhe perguntou, o timbre de voz suave, adocicada e ao fim levemente ácida. Por um instante lembrou-se que era sinal de loucura. Escutar vozes, aquelas presenças que a faziam se sentir menos morta.

Então estava ali, naquela exposição de arte, onde alguns representantes da família Hyuuga e Uchiha encontravam-se, murmurando sobre os cantos, negociando pequenas fortunas, talvez alguma tortura necessária. Hinata os acompanhava por disciplina, convite feito por seu noivo Sasuke, que afirmava, em palavras calma e sem emoção, que desejava um pouco de sua companhia.

\- Está gostando?

Sasuke perguntou repentinamente enquanto sua mão esquerda deslizava por suas costas. Hinata já estava habituada a esses pequenos movimentos. Na primeira vez que ele a tocou, sentiu-se estranha, horas depois percebeu que era nojo. Acostumou-se com o tempo, agradecendo mentalmente a imagem casta que lhes vendiam.

\- Não sei... arte contemporânea me parece tão vulgar.

Não era. Na realidade Hinata não se importava, mas gostava de expor o senso comum, fortalecia a ideia de que seu entendimento se limitava a superfície.

\- E você? Entende de arte? – ela perguntou

\- Não.

As luzes estavam tênues o suficiente para que Hinata, ao virar rosto, pudesse apenas ver o contorno do perfil de Sasuke, aquele rosto pálido e bonito. Hinata forçou um sorriso mínimo e tímido.

\- É estranho que eu não saiba disso? Apesar de sermos noivos.

\- Estamos nos conhecendo agora. – Ela percebeu que ele enfiou as mãos no bolso. Era hora de a conversa morrer, então ela seguiu para o outro quadro fingindo uma expressão de profunda concentração.

* * *

 **Naruto 2010 - Verão**

A viu entrando na banca de quadrinhos, o boné marrom cobria superficialmente a face, deixando a vista apenas os lábios rachados pelo frio. Era um disfarce horrível, mas Naruto imaginava que era muito constrangedor para Sakura estar em lugar como aquele. Ela era uma estudante de medicina, referência para calouros, tinha o sorriso e face bonita, e sendo assim não deveria estar em um lugar para otakus desgarrados.

"Vire-se e veja se tem alguém te seguindo, tudo bem? "

Naruto lhe havia dito na noite passada, finalmente marcando um encontro após três meses desaparecido. Talvez ele não precisasse colocá-la sob tanta pressão, mas ultimamente ele estava obcecado por segurança. Tinha que manter todos os não-envolvidos fora naquela grande merda. Entrou aproximando-se dela.

\- Vá para a sessão de hentai e não vire-se.

Ele disse, baixo e próximo ao seu ouvido. Ela não se moveu por um instante inteiro, com medo de fazer alguma bobagem. Colocou o mangá no local e moveu-se para o fim da loja, passando então por uma cortina de pano, deparando-se com uma enorme sala com vários conteúdos eróticos. Apenas um jovem homem estava ali, ele a olhou apenas por um segundo e logo depois voltou sua atenção para o mangá que lia. Naruto perguntou-se quantos pensamentos horrorosos passaram por sua cabeça.

\- Vamos... – ela sentiu o braço ser puxado, sendo levada até o final de um corredor vazio. Entraram em uma espécie de cabine, grande suficiente para caber os dois. Encararam-se e Sakura estava com os olhos brilhando quando ele tirou o boné que usava e sorriu. Uma felicidade dolorosa o invadiu e então a abraçou, sentido ser jogado para trás logo depois.

\- Onde você estava, seu idiota? – Sakura bateu-lhe no peito. Naruto fingiu uma careta e abraçou novamente segurando-a forte em seus braços.

\- Eu senti sua falta.

Era sua melhor amiga, a vira em seus piores e melhores momentos. Até quando vomitou todo seu fígado em uma festa temática bizarra.

\- O que está acontecendo? Por que você não deu notícias?

\- É um trabalho perigoso, o maior que já me enfiei. Eu preciso que você entenda, você não pode ser vista comigo, tudo bem?

\- Temos que nos ver nesse tipo de lugar?

\- Ninguém acharia estranho se eu entrasse aqui.

\- E eu também não, né?

Ele sorriu e ela suspirou, como se estivesse cansada e frustrada.

\- Só quero que saiba que estou bem, e está tudo correndo bem. Se tudo der certo, posso conseguir uma promoção, juntarei uma grana, abrirei uma loja de ramém...

Sakura revirou os olhos sabendo que ele nunca faria isso, em resposta ele riu, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de seu cabelo.

\- Eu também tenho algo para falar.

Ele não pretendia tocar naquele assunto, mas talvez por que fosse Sakura, talvez por que quisesse tranquilizá-la ou até a simples vontade de contar para alguém. Ela virou levemente o rosto para o lado, daquela maneira que ela fazia quando estava em dúvida, e depois piscou, meio como se não acreditasse.

\- Você está saindo com alguém. – Sakura declarou, simples e levemente chocada. – Em uma situação como essa Naruto?

\- Não é que eu esteja com alguém... Eu só estou gostando de alguém.

\- E é alguém que você não deveria. – declarou como se fosse um fato e Naruto sorriu amarelo, impressionado com a capacidade de dedução de sua amiga.

\- Sim... é complicado?

\- E por que você está me contando isso? Não é perigoso você se envolver com umas coisas dessas? Você me arrastou praticamente para um festim de pevertidos, em uma parte de Tóquio que eu nem sabia chegar direito, com medo de ser perseguida por um desses gangster que você finge trabalhar.

\- Fale baixo.

Ela suspirou longamente, levou uma de suas mãos até o seu braço.

\- Não faça isso, tudo bem? Apenas caia fora. Toda vez que olho um vestido preto eu penso que talvez eu poderia, algum dia, usar em seu enterro.

\- É a minha, profissão, tudo bem? Como está Jiraiya?

\- Ele está feliz, controlando aquele centro de reabilitação. Vive contando os piores casos para mim.

\- Isso é bom, ele não é o mesmo desde que foi obrigado a se aposentar. Ele continua dando encima de você, às vezes?

\- Desde o último ensaio fotográfico do Sai, as coisas parecem ter piorado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Repentinamente se abraçaram, como se soubesse que estava na hora de se despedir.

\- Desculpa por isso, eu poderia ter ligado, mas eu queria vê-la.

\- Eu sei, talvez se eu não o visse pessoalmente, talvez eu não acreditasse. Só sobreviva, tudo bem?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e depois recebeu um beijo em suas bochechas.

* * *

 **Sasuke 2012 - Outono**

Assim que acordou, Sasuke soube que sua esposa não estava na cama. Levantou-se tentando se acostumar com a escuridão do quarto, enquanto ignorava uma leve dor de cabeça. Sentia-se ainda drogado pelo sono. Seguiu até o banheiro, talvez para acha-la, talvez apenas para conseguir trazer seu corpo para o plano real.

Olhando-se no espelho viu marcas em seus braços, e assim que a lembrança do sexo veio, sentiu o cheiro úmido de suor que mesmo seco ainda estava presente. Aquela situação tinha sido surreal, no meio da festa de casamento, estavam ali, na cama, sexo. Era primeira vez que ela estava presente desde que o casamento arranjado foi marcado...

Piscou, a leve embriaguez não passava. O comportamento estranho de Hinata... sua consciência que não voltava... estava drogado.

(...)

Instintivamente pegou um vaso decorativo sobre a pia e jogou-o no chão, espatifando em pequenos pedaços.

O vidro no chão veio antes dos tiros que escutou. Soube que alguém estava morto. Virou-se tentando sair dali, mas a tontura o fez cair no chão, os cotovelos, braços e costas, foram cortados pelos cacos de vidro, mas não sentiu dor por que estava apagado completamente.

(...)

Acordou com um pano na face, dois homens armados e de ternos estavam diante de si. Demorou apenas três segundos para ele perceber o que tinha acontecido.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Seu irmão foi morto.

\- Co-como assim?

\- Ele morreu, Hinata-sama, sua esposa o matou e fugiu.

* * *

 **Sakura – 2012 Inverno**

O corpo estava doendo, mole como se não tivesse ossos. Sakura tentou mover o braço, mas não conseguiu, seus músculos não obedeciam. Estava deitada ali, há alguns minutos, agora a luz do sol laranja muito fraca diminuía lentamente, e o branco da neve distoava.

Não demorou muito tempo para perceber que estava hospitalizada, talvez um acidente de carro, algo que a fizera bater a cabeça prejudicando sua memória. Lembrava do seu nome, dos seus falecidos pais, de um lápis roxo em um desenho infantil, mas de alguma forma, demorou vários segundos para se recordar como se chamava o objeto posto ao lado da sua cama. Era um abajur. Não conhecia aquele abajur, assim como não conhecia as duas auxiliares de enfermagem que chegaram ali, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento de surpresa ao encontrá-la acordada. Talvez ela acordasse e dormisse, e esquecia completamente o que acontecia entre os intervalos.

Esperava que alguém lhe explicasse a situação, quando uma das auxiliares entrou, ela pensou em perguntar, mas percebeu que a garganta não conseguia expressar as palavras. Estava dura, como se seu corpo estivesse esquecido de como falar.

Então um homem chegou. Alto, loiro, olhos azuis afiados. Um sorriso desbocado. Surgiu no seu campo de visão quando ainda fitava o teto, e desapareceu a forçando mover a cabeça em um movimento absurdamente doloroso. Instante depois ela sentiu seu corpo inclinar-se; a cama do hospital dobrava-se, deixando-a sentada.

\- Olhos verdes, humm, muito sem graças realmente. – Ele comentou dando a volta e indo em direção a uma televisão de plasma colada na parede. Aquelas TVs eram absurdamente caras para serem colocadas em um quarto de hospital. Perguntou-se se eram uma garota rica, com um plano de saúde absurdamente caro.

– Mas quem diria que você acordaria, depois de tanto tempo... – sua voz saiu abafada enquanto ele tentava encaixar algo como um pen-drive na parte de trás da TV. Perguntou-se quanto tempo estava deitada ali, talvez semanas? Mais que alguns dias, do contrário seus músculos não estariam tão atrofiados.

– Eu preciso que você veja isso, assim que você acordar... ordens do chefe. – Ele riu, como se compartilhassem uma piada interna. – Se me permite, me sentarei aqui. - Ele apoiou-se na beirada da cama, ignorando os fios que conectavam ao soro e os aparelhos – Vamos lá... preste bastante atenção, hum.

Sakura não se moveu, os olhos estavam calmos e quase sem emoção, como se ainda estivesse dormindo. Era a sensação que ela tinha, estava sonhando com aquele homem, com aquela TV, com aquele vídeo que começara a dar o player.

Um homem jovem e bonito surgiu na tela, chegava e sentava-se em uma cadeira, ajeitou-se e fitou a câmera revelando sua expressão leve e gentil, as olheiras escuras marcantes, e a pele pálida aparentando uma doença disfarçada por analgésicos. Ela perguntou-se quem era, se pertencia alguma memória apagada... Os pensamentos sumiram quando sua voz soou levemente rouca

\- Olá Sakura-san. – Ele deu uma longa pausa, como se apreciasse o seu nome. - Só o fato de você estar escutando isso aqui deve ser considerado um milagre. Você esteve em coma por uns 18 meses, desde que eu comecei a grava esse vídeo.

\- 21 contando agora. – O homem loiro interrompeu, sorrindo.

\- ... tenho certeza que você estará melhor em breve. Seus músculos estão atrofiados e provavelmente terá problemas digestivos, mas ao fim, ficará tudo certo. Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu... o que essa pessoa aqui, em um vídeo como esse, em uma situação tão absurdamente esquisita, está fazendo aqui? Me chamo Uchiha Itachi e sou um dos cotados a herdar o império Uchiha, uma empresa suspostamente especializada em compras de ações. – Sakura começou a observar a saída pelos cantos dos olhos, sem perceber a estranha e desesperada vontade de ir embora. - Estamos nos comunicando por vídeos pois é a única maneira de nós falar, por que provavelmente eu estarei morto quando você acordar e não poderei visitá-la para nossa conversa. Você deve estar surpresa agora, mas está tudo bem. Eu já esperava que isso acontecesse...

Sakura moveu o midinho, o primeiro movimento involuntário que seu corpo fazia sem emitir dor. Talvez fosse pelo repentino pânico que a invadiu, pois de alguma forma, aquele nome a fez perceber que não era um sonho. Ela acabava de acordar de um coma e estava prestes a se envolver em alguma loucura.

\- Procurarei ir direto ao ponto, Sakura-san: Nós temos um vínculo, tínhamos antes mesmo de você saber quem eu sou, antes de eu descobrir o seu nome... de alguma forma nós simplesmente temos. E é por isso que você ainda está aqui, viva, mesmo depois de tentar me matar há alguns meses. Você está viva por que assim eu desejei, e por que eu tenho um desejo a te fazer: destruir o Império Uchiha.

* * *

 **Olá, você aí, povo bonito. Estou publicando umas histórias meio esquisitas ultimamente e essa é um projeto especialmente antigo que sempre quis escrever, quando era viciada em filmes de assalto ao banco haha Será uma história simples, mas narrada de maneira confusa então talvez ela exija mais do que simplesmente o ato de ler. Prestem atenção nas datas, por que elas que irão te orientar. Espero de verdade que gostem.**

 **Um abraço**

 **Oul K.Z**


End file.
